Baby Angel
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: While working on a case, the team ends up taking care of a baby. But, the baby does more than just spit bubbles everywhere. Random Tivaness thrown in because I can.


So, random thinking and stuff on the car ride home from the IMAX theater after seeing Star Trek on Friday night. I was listening to my iPod, and Halo popped up on there. I got to thinking, and since it was well after midnight, my brain went waywards. I got this idea, and today after making my mother breakfast and buying Bohemian Rhapsody off iTunes, I wrote this. I was listening to Halo, Take On Me, and Stairway to Heaven the whole time. Haha.

**Disclaimer: I own Bohemian Rhapsody now. Finally :)**

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?"

Two petty officers had been murdered, and it turned out that they had a baby. Gibbs wasn't going to let Social Services take it away just yet, so for the time being, we were taking care of it. I heard some bubbling noise, and looked up to see that the baby was making spit bubbles. Her big blue eyes were looking around, and her hands were clinging to my partner's shirt.

"Hayley cut it out." He said quietly, pulling her hands off his nose. A shriek of joy escaped her lips, and I could practically feel everyone in the squad room looking over their walls at us. She giggled, her spit bubbles all popping. I laughed as one hit his face, and he glared at me.

"Would you like to take the baby, Zee-vah?" Tony said. I shook my head.

"Paperwork, remember? I'm also doing yours so I don't have to take the baby." I said. He glared at me, before looking back down at Hayley. His glared disappeared, and was replaced with a soft look. Hayley was messing with the top button on his shirt, and she gently pulled it loose. I laughed. Tony threw a grin at me before tickling the baby. She squealed again, and once again I could feel the looks.

"DiNozzo, is there any way you could keep the baby quieter?" Gibbs asked, walking around the wall into the bullpen. He walked over to where Tony was standing, looking down at the baby. Hayley looked up at Gibbs, and she reached up to touch his nose. Gibbs laughed, and gently pushed her hand back down. His face was soft for a minute before he looked back at Tony.

"Keep her quieter." He said again before exiting the bullpen.

"Boss, where are you going?" Tony asked.

"Abby's."

I shook my head, typing on my keyboard. I could hear the baby making strange noises, and then she giggled. I looked up to see that Tony had sat down. He was still holding the baby, but now she was resting more on the table.

"Getting tired?" I teased. He looked at me, giving me a look.

"You know, I could just hand you the baby and take my paperwork back." He said. I shook my head.

"Ah, no thank you." I said, looking back down at my paperwork.

We sat in silence, the only sounds coming from Hayley. She was full of laughs, and everything Tony did seemed to be funny to her. Director Vance came down to see what was going on, and laughed when he found Tony sitting with Hayley in his lap.

"I've never pictured you to be the fatherly type." Vance said. I laughed, and he looked at me.

"Something funny, David?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope." I said before looking back down at my computer. Vance left soon after, and Tony went back to entertaining the baby. When I looked up next, he was sitting on the floor in front of his desk, holding Hayley up so she could walk. She fell back, and he caught her gently. Her giggles filled the room again, and I heard Gibbs laugh. I looked over at him to see him watching Tony closely, a weird look on his face.

"Tony, don't hold her up by her arms. It could dislocate something. Hold under her arm pits." Gibbs said, and Tony looked at him. He moved his hands so they were under Hayley's armpits, and he pulled her up so she was standing. This time, she didn't wobble around as when Tony held her up by her hands. She looked at me, and reached out towards me. Tony smirked, moving to his knees to help her walk forward. I got up and walked around my desk, crouching down to meet Hayley. Tony let go of her as I grabbed her, our hands just barely touching. She held onto my arms as I picked her up, trying to figure out the best way to hold her.

"Support her David." Gibbs said, not even looking up from his computer. I put my hand under her butt, and the other on her back. Her head rested against my shoulder, her hands playing with my hair.

"See, not so hard." Tony said, his eyes on me. I rolled my eyes, bouncing Hayley up and down. I smiled as she giggled again, my hair in her mouth. I looked back up at Tony, his eyes soft. I felt a little blush hit my cheeks.

"Tony, take her back. I have to finish paperwork." I said. Tony shrugged, pulling Hayley away from me gently. The back of his hand brushed against my chest as he pulled Hayley back into his arms. She squealed, her hand still wrapped around my hair. I pried it loose, and Tony sat back down with her. This time though, he let her crawl around.

Hayley moved over to McGee's desk, her crawling slow. McGee looked down at her, and smiled.

"Hi Hayley." He said. She tilted her head, sitting down. She turned to look at Tony. Her blue eyes were huge and trusting, and I smiled at it. Having finished my paperwork, I moved to sit on the ground next to my desk. Hayley was giggling, rolling around on her back. Gibbs was watching all of us, his hands holding his coffee cup.

"Hayley, come over here." Tony said, pulling the baby to him. McGee watched from his desk, his hands poised on his keyboard. Hayley moved over to Tony, her hands grabbing his pants. He picked her up again, and sat back down at his desk. I watched, and slightly gasped.

From this angle, Tony looked as if he had a halo around his head. And I was sure I was the only one who saw it. I looked at Gibbs, who was looking at me funny.

"Something wrong Ziva?" He asked. I looked back at Tony. He hadn't moved.

"No, it's just that Tony has a halo." I said. Tony looked up at us.

"What?" He said and he started to move.

"Don't move." I said. He stopped moving, holding Hayley to his chest.

"What?" He said again, sounding impatient. Gibbs moved around his desk, crouching down next to me. He chuckled.

"I had no clue." Gibbs said. Tony looked at us.

"Had no clue what? You guys are killing me." He said. I smirked, standing up. I walked over to him, putting my hands in a circle above his head. He looked up at it, and then at me.

"A halo?" He asked. I nodded.

"Right above your head." I said. He smirked at me.

"Where else would it be?" He said sarcastically. I shrugged.

"Not above your head, DiNozzo." Gibbs said. I laughed, and Tony glared up at me. Hayley's shriek hit my ears, and I grinned at her.

"She seems to disagree, Gibbs." I said. Gibbs laughed. He leaned across Tony's desk, patting the little girl on the cheek.

"Well, if you were her, would you agree?" He asked. I looked at him, and I saw his smirk. Tony was looking up at us, Hayley's hands reaching up for his nose. Gibbs' smirk got bigger as he walked away. I looked down at Tony, who looked honestly confused.

"Did I miss something?" He asked. I smiled.

"Nothing much, just a halo." Tony shook his head.

"No, I saw one earlier."

I stared at him as he got up, walking over to the elevator. Hayley looked over his shoulder at me, and I could have sworn the little girl was smiling. I stood there, and then it hit me. I blushed again, and sat down at my desk. When Tony and Hayley came back, I looked over at them. Right above Hayley's little head, I knew there was a halo.

You just couldn't see it.

* * *

I have to admit, I am not sure about the ending. I've been full of ideas for little oneshots, and I'm soo tempted to just start a story of plain old one shots. All fluff, and stuff.

Speaking of fluff, I think we should petition for a catagoery called "Fluff". Like there is romance, angst, hurt/comfort.  
We need a fluff catagoery.

Anywho, thank you for reading. Reviews please? I love getting them in my inbox. :)

_Thanks, Izzy(:_

_ P.S, Happy Mothers Day._


End file.
